Harry potter the boy who lived again
by cherubratrathbone
Summary: The wizarding world all thought that harry potter was dead, but the boy who lived lives on.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter Ect.

This fan fiction was based on this article from the Newcastle journal

_The creator of Billy Elliot has returned to a North-East mining community for inspiration. David Whetstone talks to Lee Hall about his new play._

_SOMEONE at Live Theatre, who would probably prefer to remain nameless, describes Lee Hall as resembling Harry Potter. It is an affectionate comparison and it's true that they share amiable but owlish looks and an apparent immunity to the passing of the years._

_The creator of Billy Elliot – another lad with an ordinary name who now requires no introduction – turned 40 last year but he could still pass for a sixth former._

_He is also a wizard with the pen, having produced a string of hits for stage, screen and radio. But we don't need the Potter analogy to make Lee Hall interesting._

_He is back on Tyneside because he has written the play which will reopen Live Theatre after its hugely impressive expansion and revamp._

-666-666-666-666-666-666-

Harry Potter savior of the wizarding world had been missing for a decade after his triumph over Lord Voldermort. Most of the population thought he was dead, killed by a loyal death eater who had escaped the aurors. However the papers had failed to mention was that no bodies were found for Ginny Weasly Harry's girlfriend, and Harry's best friends Ron Weasly and Hermione Granger.

Despite Mr. and Mrs. Weasly's original optimism, even they had been persuaded that Harry had joined the other many fatalities such as Dumbledore, Snape, Lupin, and the many others.

Soon the only mention of the war was in history books and in an unusually short time people had forgotten about Harry Potter, the boy who lived, and had new celebrities.

-666-666-666-666-666-666-

Lee Hall was well known on Diagon Ally as a mysterious, but rich, wizard who doubled as a muggle writer. Noone knew anything about him but they pretended to know the rich muggle loving wizard, who often came for books, quills and a variety of other odd magical items such as trunks and instruments.

The goblins took great pride in the fact that they knew his real identity, but would never reveal it although the shopkeepers pressured them to. Lee would often come with come with his wife and two friends. However he refused to name them.

The shopkeepers quickly stopped bothering about who he was as it became clear that there was no record of him anywhere.

The shop keeper would have been more than surprised to know that the mysterious Mr. Hall was in fact the famous Harry Potter and his friends were Ginny Weasly, Ron Weasly and Hermione Granger. That day they were all in their house in Islington.

-666-666-666-666-666-666-


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter Ect.

This fan fiction was based on this article from the Newcastle journal

_The creator of Billy Elliot has returned to a North-East mining community for inspiration. David Whetstone talks to Lee Hall about his new play._

_SOMEONE at Live Theatre, who would probably prefer to remain nameless, describes Lee Hall as resembling Harry Potter. It is an affectionate comparison and it's true that they share amiable but owlish looks and an apparent immunity to the passing of the years._

_The creator of Billy Elliot – another lad with an ordinary name who now requires no introduction – turned 40 last year but he could still pass for a sixth former._

_He is also a wizard with the pen, having produced a string of hits for stage, screen and radio. But we don't need the Potter analogy to make Lee Hall interesting._

_He is back on Tyneside because he has written the play which will reopen Live Theatre after its hugely impressive expansion and revamp._

-666-666-666-666-666-666-

Ron and Hermione were having arguing in the library.

"I am not boring just because I like reading, look at Harry he bought this entire library!" insisted Hermione

Harry looked up from his book "how many times must I tell you Eleanor call me Harry... no I mean Lee, understand herm... I mean Eleanor.

Ron laughed, "ten years and you two still can't say your new names right"

"Anyway, most of the books I bought were for you, I haven't read half of these."

"See I am right Hermione reads too much, she's read most of the library twice and there are about ten thousand books in here."

"There is nothing wrong with reading if I hadn't read up on magical theory Voldermort would know who we were when he came back, I invented the morfugus charm"

After Harry had supposedly killed Voldermort the trio and Ginny had come across some of Voldermort notes saying that he had created another horcrux, he had however not said what the horcrux was except that he had leant his lesson and would not use an important artifact.

Harry had disappeared with his friends and adopted not identities, he was Lee Hall a wizard, doubled as a muggle writer. Ginny was Beeban Hall. Ron was Noah Style. Hermione was Eleanor Wyld who worked as a muggle researcher.

They had hidden to prepare themselves for the return of Voldermort and stop him before he gathered followers again. Hermione had invented a charm, which gave the recipient metamorphergouse abilities, and they adopted new forms to hide.

-666-666-666-666-666-666-


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter Ect.

This fan fiction was based on this article from the Newcastle journal

_The creator of Billy Elliot has returned to a North-East mining community for inspiration. David Whetstone talks to Lee Hall about his new play._

_SOMEONE at Live Theatre, who would probably prefer to remain nameless, describes Lee Hall as resembling Harry Potter. It is an affectionate comparison and it's true that they share amiable but owlish looks and an apparent immunity to the passing of the years._

_The creator of Billy Elliot – another lad with an ordinary name who now requires no introduction – turned 40 last year but he could still pass for a sixth former._

_He is also a wizard with the pen, having produced a string of hits for stage, screen and radio. But we don't need the Potter analogy to make Lee Hall interesting._

_He is back on Tyneside because he has written the play which will reopen Live Theatre after its hugely impressive expansion and revamp._

So as not to make this too complicated I will call everyone by there original names but they will be called by there adopted names

-666-666-666-666-666-666-

"I've got the daily prophet," said Ginny walking into the room carrying bubs the cat, "a load of rubbish most of it, hey Lee you know it's your death day on Thursday."

There was silence as everyone realised what Ginny had said then Ron spoke up "Voldermort loved important dates, and there's nothing more important to him than the death day of his old enemy."

"Well is he back yet? It took him sixteen years to get back last time." Asked Hermione

" I don't know you usually have all the answers"

"Elanor Noah will you ever stop arguing!" Ginny exclaimed, "Lee what do you think?"

"Will he be able to make another horcrux Hermione?" Harry asked walking over to the shelf and taking down a bunch of notes.

"No, well not according to those," she said indicating at the small booklet Harry was holding, "he has split his soul too many times, if he tries again now it would not be enough to keep him self alive."

"But you said he could live with only point zero zero six of a soul. He has an eighth, I think." Muttered Ron with his hand covering his mouth, he did this when he was pretending he knew what he was talking about, but clearly didn't.

"Noah, its obvious, each time he splits his soul it halves, so point five then point two five then..."

"Ok I get the point smart girl"

"So," continued Hermione seemingly oblivious to Ron's interruption, " seeing he's already used the blood ceremony, the time should half, but that's eight years. It just doesn't add up.

"Surely there are more factors than that? The effect of Lee's blood for example."

" Yes Beeban, but that is still only eight and a half years."

Harry stood up and started pacing the room, thinking hard. The others were still talking in his peripheral vision.

If Voldermort should have got back one and a half years ago, what could have delayed him?

Maybe they were wrong. He had to admit there was a possibility that Voldermort had not made the horcrux. Voldermort might have wanted harness my murder to create the horcrux

Hermione had tried many times to dissuade him, it was impossible, she would say, Voldermort was worried going into the final the horcrux was his back up plan. For some reason Harry was not convinced, but Hermione was usually right so he dismissed the idea.

Voldermort had waited last time he wanted to get Harry at the height of his triumph. Suddenly it came to him, if he waited before he could wait again.

Voldermort had waited for three years after the philosopher's stone, seeing as he didn't know about the chamber of secrets until later.

"Eleanor I've got it" shouted Harry interrupting Ginny, " Voldermort waiting, he wants to get me at the height of my triumph again like he did at the tri wizard tournament. He'll come back on Thursday during the service!"


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter Ect.

This fan fiction was based on this article from the Newcastle journal

_The creator of Billy Elliot has returned to a North-East mining community for inspiration. David Whetstone talks to Lee Hall about his new play._

_SOMEONE at Live Theatre, who would probably prefer to remain nameless, describes Lee Hall as resembling Harry Potter. It is an affectionate comparison and it's true that they share amiable but owlish looks and an apparent immunity to the passing of the years._

_The creator of Billy Elliot – another lad with an ordinary name who now requires no introduction – turned 40 last year but he could still pass for a sixth former._

_He is also a wizard with the pen, having produced a string of hits for stage, screen and radio. But we don't need the Potter analogy to make Lee Hall interesting._

_He is back on Tyneside because he has written the play which will reopen Live Theatre after its hugely impressive expansion and revamp._

-666-666-666-666-666-666-

The memorial service was a grand occasion; the minister magic was there along with many other important officials. The Weaslys were all there but Fred, Ron and Ginny were noticeably absent.

They seemed to be one of the only groups who did not view the memorial as a victory celebration.

Molly was sobbing, comforted by Arthur. George was for once solemn. The other brothers and fleur were talking quietly among them selves and Teddy Lupin was looking on bemused. After Remus and Tonks had died, Molly had applied for adoption. Teddy had been told about the war but did not fully understand as he had lived in peace for his whole life.

Also there walking over towards the Weaslys was Luna and Neville Longbottom, who had married the previous year, Neville now taught herbology at Hogwarts and Luna taught care of magical creatures. Unsurprisingly she added a variety of new creatures to the syllabus.

The minister was giving his speech on the main stage, "Harry Potter was a great man who I am happy to say was a good friend of mine.

"Balderdash" shouted someone from the crowd who sounded coincidently like George Weasly.

"He followed Dumbledore's example in leading the light side to a now famous victory. Along me he was one of the few to continue to fight against 'he who must not be named'."

Another balderdash sounded from some where in the crowd.

"I could sing his praises for another hour or so but first let me welcome a college of mine who knew Harry well, she taught him for a year and was apparently his favourite teacher, Dorles Umbridge.

"Balderdash, he hated her"

"Het hum," Umbridge cleared her throat. "Harry Potter, was a delight to teach, however I enjoyed using a blood quill on him more!"

The crowd gasped, somewhere at the back Harry winced and reflectively brought up the hand that may have had a scar on it if he had been in his real form, but he had transformed for the ceremony.

"Most of us are here to celebrate the fall of the dark lord, however a few differ in opinion. Ladies and Gentlemen, THE DARK LORD HAS RETURNED, ALL BOW DOWN TO HIM!!!"

Aurors rushed forward but were instantly under a barrage of spells, some one shouted "_morsemedor" _and the once feared dark mark floated in the sky. Voldermort walked calmly onto the platform and spoke halt. Everyone froze and turned to look at him.

"For those of you who do not know me, I am Lord Voldermort! You spoke too soon, I am not dead but as your esteemed minister said" spoke Voldermort his voice dripping in sarcasm, "Your savoir, Potter is.

Harry's mind was racing; he had not expected Voldermort to build up an army. He lent over and whispered to Hermione "Bee get Noah, Eleanor and anyone else you can think of, Neville, Luna and the Weaslys get them ready to fight. Oh and sent children away with you portkeys."

Voldermort had seen Harry speak "you, there speaking, what is your name?"

"Lee Hall"

"Muggle name, fitting that the first victim of my reign is a mudblood. Filth of the eart..."

Harry cut him off "I'm a half blood, like you if I'm not mistaken Tom."

"How dare you call me that? I am Lord Voldermort"

"Its alright to keep secrets Tom, I have too."

Harry calmly side stepped the deadly curse "come on to were all friend here, you know me would I ever try to harm you."

"I don't know a mudblood like you" "_Crucio_"

Harry ducked and let the curse fly over his head; the crowed were all watching the confrontation intently. "How many times must I tell you I'm a half blood Tom, and yes you know me well."

"_Imperio_"

Harry let it hit him then shook his head and then said "wormtail could have done better Tom"

Voldermort started to speak and then stopped. "Who are you?"

"Haven't you guessed yet Tom? I Know lets play twenty questions."

A few muggle borns in the crowd started to laugh and then stopped when Voldermort glared at them.

"But it's not possible, why... how... impossible."

"A magician never reveals his secrets Tom, didn't you know that.

"Die, Potter" "_Avada Kedarva_"

The crowd gasped as Harry, rolled away from the curse. "You win, but my alias is Lee Hall he's written some good plays, you should see them. Billy Elliot, and a new play opening soon, in Newcastle.

"What did I win? Are you surrendering Potter."

"No of course not you won twenty questions, don't you know how to play Tom. I can teach you."

Hermione had gathered the troops while Voldermort wasn't watching the crowd.

"Attack"

All hell broke loose, every one not capable of fighting had left by portkey, and the rest were crushing the death eaters. Bubs the cat had followed them there was chasing after Peter Pettigrew, who had lost his nerve and transformed into wormtail. She had him in his mouth but Ginny saw and stopped her from biting. Harry still wanted to clear Sirius's name, and they needed Pettigrew alive.

Then Bellatrix Lesterange called and the Death Eaters disapperated, Voldermort was long gone he had escaped as soon as he saw the Death Eater were loosing.

Harry walked over to the stage and sat down, Ginny walked over.

"Lee well done we won, we stopped him."

"No we didn't Beeban, I am such an idiot. Why didn't I set up anti apparition wards, they all escaped" Harry put his head in his hands. "What was the point of hiding if we didn't finish them off today."

"He lost half of his men Lee, and you proved you can beat him."

"No I didn't I proved I can dodge spells and resist the imperious."

"We got Pettigrew."

"Who."

"Wormtail, Bubs caught him in his rat form."

Harry kicked the stage "Dead! The one person we need alive we get dead! Typical..."

"Lee he's..."

"YES DEAD I KNOW!!! Bloody typical. I needed him alive to clear Sirius and we get him..."

"Lee he isn't"

"Oh I understand clearing Sirius isn't important. Of coarse Bubs wouldn't know better, she killed..."

"LEE!!!" Harry stopped ranting and looked at Ginny "I stopped bubs before he killed Pettigrew."

Ginny walked off leaving Harry to ponder things by himself.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter Ect.

This fan fiction was based on this article from the Newcastle journal

_The creator of Billy Elliot has returned to a North-East mining community for inspiration. David Whetstone talks to Lee Hall about his new play._

_SOMEONE at Live Theatre, who would probably prefer to remain nameless, describes Lee Hall as resembling Harry Potter. It is an affectionate comparison and it's true that they share amiable but owlish looks and an apparent immunity to the passing of the years._

_The creator of Billy Elliot – another lad with an ordinary name who now requires no introduction – turned 40 last year but he could still pass for a sixth former._

_He is also a wizard with the pen, having produced a string of hits for stage, screen and radio. But we don't need the Potter analogy to make Lee Hall interesting._

_He is back on Tyneside because he has written the play which will reopen Live Theatre after its hugely impressive expansion and revamp._

-666-666-666-666-666-666-

Harry had butterflies in his stomach, leading up to the press conference. It was even worse than Mrs. Weaslys own press conference and she was more threatening than a reporter any day.

"Harry Potter" the minister introduced Harry.

"Hello" Harry said tentatively.

"Firstly I would like to say hello to my very good friend the minister." Minister Snikilton turned slightly red. "Secondly what is his name?" all the reporters started laughing, as Snikilton turned even redder.

"How are you and your girlfriend Ginny Weasly doing?" asked a unfortunately familiar voice

"I will not be tacking any personal questions Rita, our original agreement is still applicable I believe"

"How do we know this is really you?"

I just answered that question, have you forgotten out agreement Rita?"

"It seems very coincidental that you 'came back to life' at the same time as 'he who must not be named'."

"It is not a coincidence."

"What do you mean by that"

"I came back when I did to stop Voldermort." The crowd gasped. "I've been away ten years and you still can't say Voldermort." The crowd gasped again "Fine Tom."

"Why do you call 'you know who' Tom." Asked a reporter standing near the back.

"No I don't know who."

"You know 'you know who'."

"Who."

"Tom."

" Oh why didn't you say so." The rest of the reporters laughed at their unfortunate counterpart.

"Why tom?" asked the reporter

Harry took out his wand. The minister rushed forward " Mr. Potter, no wands in the ministry."

"Just one demonstration." The minister nodded and went back to his seat. Harry waved his wand and writing appeared in the air "Moldymorts original name" the writing read Tom Marveleo Riddle. Then he waved his wand and the letters re arranged themselves into I am Lord Voldermort. The crowd gasped yet again.

The minister came forward and Harry relinquished his wand.

The rest of the conference was relatively uneventful and Harry won over the reporters.

-666-666-666-666-666-666-

The Minister was not happy. Harry Potter was as renowned as Voldermort for ousting politicians. Fudge, Voldermort, Umbridge twice and if it hadn't been for Voldermorts intervention probably Shackelborough. That and Voldermorts return any minister would be quacking in his boots.

"I want to arrest Potter." Said the minister to his new undersecretary Edgar Johnson "get him for using a wand in the ministry, using unforgivable, identity theft anything."

" Sir I don't think that is a good idea, look what happened to minister Fudge."

"You do what I say, I am the minister. I want a full trial."

"Sir he could help us get rid of Voldermort."

"I can take care of him by myself you incompetent fool. Do it now, or I'll get a new undersecretary." Edgar Johnson hurriedly left the room to talk to the prosicuter.


End file.
